Errores ShindouXKirino One-Shot
by AniKirino
Summary: Hay errores que nos dejan marcados, errores que son muy difíciles de corregir, mas no imposibles… porque ante la herida provocada por un error siempre existira una cura... el amor...[ADV: Yaoi, MPREG]


**see este es otro fic que hice hace poco, es un shot ^^ espero que les guste ^^**

* * *

**Errores**

* * *

**Summary Completo: **Hay errores que nos dejan marcados, errores que son muy dificiles de corregir, mas no imposibles... porque ante la herida provocada por un error siempre existira una cura... el amor

* * *

**¡Takuto espera!**.- grito la mama del peligris, de nombre Mai mientras intentaba parar a su hijo que estuvo a punto de subir las escaleras.-

**¿Qué quieres "mamá"?**.- dijo irónicamente a la mujer viéndola con una mirada de profunda decepción su padre, Roy veía a su esposa del mismo modo.-

**¡Déjame explicarte!**.- exclamó en un sollozo la mujer.- **Entiende que lo hice por tu bien.-**

¡¿Por mi bien?!

- exclamó furiosamente Takuto.- **¡Acaso es por mi bien que me hayas engañado y separado de Ranmaru, haciéndome creer que me engañaba y se acostaba con otro!.-**

¡Pero no ves que lo hice por tu bien, porque te quiero, porque eres mi hijo!

.- exclamo en otro sollozo.-**Ese pobretón no te iba a llevar a nada nuevo, Okatsu si, ella es una niña de la alta sociedad como tu, Kirino Ranmaru no te llega ni a los talones**.- gimió esperando que su hijo le comprendiera, pero solo recibió una mirada enojada de el.-

**¿Qué Ranmaru es un pobretón?**.- dijo irónicamente.- **¿Es que acaso debo recordarte madre de donde vienes tu?**.- Roy abrió los ojos sorprendido ante las palabras de su hijo, habían decidido no hablar de eso nunca porque le afectaba a su esposa y Takuto lo sacaba así como así.-

**¿Qué acabas de decir?**.- dijo furiosa Mai, Shindou le miro con una sonrisa prepotente.-

**¿Acaso debo recordarte de donde viene la gran Mai Shindou?**.- silencio absoluto.- **Déjame hacerlo, tu no eras nadie en la sociedad mamá, no se si te olvidaste, pero vendías comida en un puesto ambulante**.- rió irónicamente.- **¿debo recordarte, quien encontró un buen hombre que la amo lo suficiente para soportar el rechazo de su familia por ella?** **¿debo recordarte quien olvido de donde viene?**.- Mai se acerco furiosa a Shindou dispuesta a darle una bofetada por su insolencia, pero Shindou detuvo su mano sorprendiéndola- **No… no te atrevas a ponerme un dedo encima madre**.- dijo enojado.-**Yo te admiraba…. Muchísimo… pero desde el momento que te opusiste a mi relación con Ranmaru lo único que puedo sentir por ti es decepción**.- dijo rompiendo el corazón de su madre.- **Ahora, si me disculpan iré a empacar**.- dijo dándose la vuelta empezando a subir las escaleras

**¡Shindou Takuto!**.- exclamó Mai.- **¡Si sales por esa puerta despídete de las tarjetas, el dinero, de todo! ¡Me encargare de que no tengas nada!**.- dijo completamente enojada, Shindou volteo a verla pero antes de decir cualquier cosa fue interrumpido

**Tu no le quitaras nada Mai**.- dijo Roy sorprendiendo a Mai y hasta el mismo Shindou.- **Quien paga las tarjetas de Takuto soy yo y no por un capricho tuyo voy a dejar a mi hijo en la calle**.- Shindou realmente estaba sorprendido, nunca espero que su padre le apoyara como lo estaba haciendo.- **Takuto ve por tus cosas y ve al departamento, es tuyo de ahora en adelante**.- Shindou sonrió

**Muchas gracias papá**.- dijo subiendo las escaleras perdiéndose en los pasillos dejando solo a Mai y a Roy ahí

**¡¿Porqué hiciste eso?!**.- exclamó humillada.- **¡Me humillaste en frente de nuestro propio hijo!**.- exclamó.- **¡Esta humillación no te la perdonare nunca!.-**

Nadie Mai… nadie puede humillar mas a una persona que como tu humillaste al pobre Kirino

.- dijo dejando a su esposa callada.- **Además Takuto tiene 18 años, es inteligente, astuto y es muy capaz de conseguir trabajo en donde le plazca**.- antes de decir cualquier otra cosa Shindou bajo las escaleras con una maleta y una mochila

**Me voy**.- dijo tomando las llaves de su auto y dirigiéndose a la puerta

**¡Shindou Takuto si sales por esa puerta olvídate de que tienes madre!**.- Shindou volteo a verla con una sonrisa orgullosa

**Ya empecé a hacerlo**.- dijo sorprendiendo a Mai.- **mejor olvídate tu de que tienes un hijo**.- y con esas palabras salió de la casa cerrando la puerta tras si, dejando solos en la gran casa a Mai y a Roy

**¿Quién se cree ese Ranmaru?**.- exclamó furiosa.- **¡Ves lo que hizo! ¡Alejó a mi hijo de mi!.-**

¡No!

.- gritó ya cansado Roy sorprendiendo a Mai.- **¡Deja de culpar al pobre Kirino, la única culpable aquí eres tu!**.- exclamó enojado subiendo las escaleras dejando a su esposa sola ahí, quien al verse sola en la gran sala sin nadie y luego ver un enorme cuadro de ella y su hijo, solo se arrodilló empezando a llorar

**¿Qué…he hecho?**.-

* * *

Shindou ya había llegado al departamento y lo único que pasaba por su mente era alguien "Kirino Ranmaru" recordando todos los momentos en que el pelirosa trató de explicarle que el no lo había engañado y el no le creyó

_/ __**Takuto por favor**__.- dijo en un sollozo un desnudo Ranmaru solo cubierto por una sabana.- __**no es lo que parece, te lo juro.-**_

¡No Ranmaru!

_.- exclamó enojado el peligris.- __**Te vi en la cama con otro, yo siempre que cuando decía que te amaba lo hacia enserio y tu solo te burlabas de mi, pero esto se acabo**__.- esas palabras rompieron el corazón del oji-cyan en pedazos_

_**Takuto por favor… te lo suplicó déjame explicarte.-**_

¡NO!

_.- gritó.- __**No voy a escuchar tus mentiras nunca mas… por mi puedes irte al infierno Kirino Ranmaru**__.- y con eso salió de la habitación tirando la puerta de un portazo dejando al pelirosa con el corazón roto.-/_

**¡Como pude ser tan idiota, como pude hacerle tanto daño, como pude besarme con Okatsu enfrente de el apropósito!**.- gimió enojado lanzando un cojín.- **Como pude perderte Ranmaru**.- sollozó sacando de su billetera una foto del pelirosa.- **Como pude dudar de ti… como si yo te amo tanto**.- tomo su teléfono y marco el número del oji-cyan

* * *

Ranmaru se encontraba viendo por la ventana de su casa, estaba lloviendo, pero a el le encantaban las noches de lluvia, 8 meses, 8 meses habían pasado desde que Shindou y el terminaron, quiso engañarse pensando que podría olvidarlo pero no, aún después de todo lo que paso lo seguía amando como el primer día y puede que sonara algo tonto y que muchos le dijeran que era demasiado iluso, buen corazón o cosas por el estilo, en si no lo había perdonado ni tampoco pensaba perdonarlo por dudar de el, pero tenia la certeza de que algún día la verdad saliera a la luz, Ranmaru ya no tenía esperanzas de recuperar esa hermosa relación que alguna vez tuvo con Shindou, ya casi no quedaba nada de ese amor…casi

**¿Porque dudaste de mi si nunca te di razones?**.- se pregunto en un sollozo el pelirosa mirando una foto de Shindou y él.- **Si, bueno**.- contestó su teléfono que le había sonado

**Ranmaru.**- dijo una voz de la otra línea, esa voz que estaba guardada tanto en su mente como en su corazón.-

**T-Takuto**.- dijo sorprendido, de la última persona de la que hubiera esperado una llamada era Shindou.- **¿P-Porque llamas?.-**

Necesitaba hablar contigo Ranmaru, necesitaba pedirte perdón

.- eso si que sorprendió a Kirino

**¿P-Porque? ¿Por qué ahora?**.- pregunto en un sollozo que no pudo disimular haciendo sentir la peor escoria del mundo a Shindou, su Ranmaru lloraba y por su culpa

**Necesito que me perdones, fui un estúpido al no haberte escuchado, fui un estúpido al haberte echo tanto daño, perdóname Ranmaru te lo suplicó.-**

¡¿E-Es que tu enserio piensas que todo se arregla con un perdón Shindou?!

.- exclamó con la voz quebrada.- **¡¿Cómo crees que me sentí yo?! ¡¿No sabes lo humillado que me sentí?! ¡No se, nunca supe como llegué a la cama de ese tipo, pero nunca paso nada! ¡No sabes todas las noches que llore por ti! ¡No tienes idea de todo lo que sufrí! ¡No creas que todo va a volver a ser como antes, no creas que te voy a perdonar tan fácilmente! ¡Nunca, nunca te di razones para que desconfiaras de mi, siempre fui sincero contigo Shindou, no pienses que todo el dolor por el que me hiciste pasar va a desaparecer así como así, porque eso no va a pasar!**.- y sin mas palabras y sin dejar responder a Shindou, Kirino colgó el teléfono tirándolo enojado mientras las lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas

**Si piensa que lo voy a perdonar tan fácil esta muy equivocado**.- limpió sus lagrimas con la manga de su blusa en lo que tocaban su puerta.- **Si pase**.- dijo, al instante se abrió la puerta dejando ver a los señores Kirino, Rose y Jhon con una gran sonrisa y una gran bandeja de comida.-

**Ranmaru te trajimos la comida**.- dijo Jhon dejando la bandeja de comida en el escritorio de Ranmaru y luego acercándose a el junto con Rose.- **¿estuviste llorando de nuevo no?**.- dijo limpiando las lagrimas de su hijo.- **Vamos ninguna persona merece que derrames lagrimas por el**.- dijo sacándole una pequeña sonrisa al pelirosa

**Lo se papa**.- dijo abrazándose a el.- **No se que haría sin ustedes**

Nosotros tampoco sabríamos que hacer sin ti hijo.

- dijo ahora Rose.- **pero anda come recuerda que tienes que comer por 3.**- dijo sonriendo, Ranmaru también sonrió y se toco su vientre abultado.-

**Si… mis hijos tienen que comer**.- dijo feliz empezando a comer su comida, aunque algo le decía que después la vomitaría toda

* * *

Shindou se encontraba mirando la foto del oji-cyan con los ojos rojos y lagrimosos

**Tienes toda la razón en no querer perdonarme Ranmaru**.- dijo en un sollozo.- **Yo dude de ti mientras que tu nunca me diste razones**.- dijo.- **pero te voy a recuperar, no se de que manera aún pero lo haré**.- dijo decidido.- **Ya perdí a mi madre, no voy a perderte a ti.**-

* * *

El sonido del su celular lo despertó de su sueño, Ranmaru abrió los ojos perezosamente y cogió su celular y al ver que era un número desconocido frunció el entrecejo, estaba seguro que era Shindou, pensó en rechazar la llamada pero al final optó por responderla.-

**Mira Shindou si vas a venirme con tus cosas como el día de ayer es muy tempr…-**

Kirino

.- dijo una voz que no era la de Shindou del otro lado de la línea, una voz que Kirino reconoció al instante.-

**¿M-Mai-san?**.- dijo sorprendido de que la mamá de Shindou le llamará, hubiera esperado una llamada hasta del padre de Shindou, pero de su mamá nunca, ya que sabía que no era de su agrado.- **¿P-Porque llama?.-**

Necesito hablar contigo Kirino, puedes venir a mi oficina por favor.-

Pero ¿Por qué quiere hablar conmigo? Creía que no era de su agrado.-

Las explicaciones te las daré acá, solo ven por favor a las 11:30 AM por favor

.- y sin decir mas colgó dejando al pelirosa con una gran incógnita.-

**¿Que querrá hablar conmigo?**.- se pregunto, luego vio su reloj las 09:00 AM, la oficina de la Sra. Shindou quedaba al norte y el vivía al sur de la ciudad.- **bien, si quiero llegar a tiempo en un taxi, es mejor que me vaya alistando**.- dijo levantándose de la cama empezando a arreglarse

* * *

Shindou estaba comiendo su desayuno tranquilamente, viendo las noticias matutinas mientras pensaba en la manera con la cual podría conseguir el perdón de su Ranmaru, eso hasta que su teléfono sonó y al ver que era una llamada de parte de su madre, solo por educación decidió contestar.-

**Hola madre ¿A que debo el motivo de tu llamada?.**- dijo fríamente

**Takuto, necesito que vengas a mi oficina a las 11:30 AM por favor**.- Shindou puso una expresión de confusión

**¿Cómo para que quieres que vaya?.-**

Solo ven por favor

.- y sin decir mas colgó, Shindou vio su reloj y notó que eran las 10:30, termino su desayuno rápidamente, lavo los trastes se puso su chaqueta y salió en su auto en dirección a la oficina de su madre

* * *

Shindou llegó a la empresa de su familia, y luego de saludar a todos los presentes se dirigió rápidamente a la oficina de su madre, quien ya le estaba esperando

**Bien madre ahora si me dirás porque me citaste aquí**.- dijo calmadamente

**Un momento Takuto, falta alguien mas.-**

¿Quién? ¿papá?.-

No

.- en ese mismo instante tocaron la puerta.- **Ya esta aquí, adelante por favor**.- la puerta se abrió dejando pasar para la sorpresa de Shindou, a Kirino, pero eso no fue lo que mas le sorprendió, sino que el pelirosa tenia su vientre abultado, Kirino también se sorprendió de ver a Shindou allí, no se lo esperaba, Mai tampoco se esperaba que Kirino llegará así, rápidamente ambos Shindou dedujeron lo que pasaba.-

**K-Kirino tu estas…**- empezó a decir Shindou, el pelirosa quería que lo tragara la tierra, esto era lo que no quería que pasara nunca, pero ya no se podía dar vuelta atrás.-

**Si Shindou, estoy embarazado de mellizos y son tuyos**.- dijo serenamente.-

**¡Y porque nunca me lo dijiste!**.- exclamó el peligris

**¿Me hubieras creído? Hubieras dicho que solo era un oportunista que quería amarrarte con el hijo de otro**.- dijo fríamente dejando callado a Shindou, luego volteó su mirada a Mai.- **Dígame la razón por la cual me citó, mientras mas rápido terminemos, mas rápido puedo dejar de ser una molestia para ambos.-**

Ranmaru.

- susurró Shindou, Mai suspiró

**Bien, Kirino, Takuto la razón por la cual los he citado aquí es para hablar… de lo que paso 8 meses atrás.**- Kirino abrió los ojos

**Mai-san e-ese no es un tema que me guste tocar**.- dijo bajando la mirada conteniendo algunas lagrimas, Shindou se dio cuenta de aquello, el conocía al pelirosa mejor que nadie.-

**A mi tampoco madre**.- dijo Shindou.- **Además yo ya se todo lo que pasó esa noche**.- dijo mirándola con enojo puro

**Pero tenemos que hablar sobre eso**.- suspiró mientras se levantaba.- **Kirino tu no llegaste a esa habitación ni te desnudaste solo, ni esa noche paso nada.-**

Lo sé, me hice exámenes después de eso y salieron negativos.

- dijo mirando a Shindou.- **Yo solo he estado contigo**.- dijo fríamente

**Si, todo lo que pasó esa noche…todo…es mi culpa**.- dijo sorprendiendo al pelirosa.- **Todo lo planee junto con Okatsu, ella te drogó, yo contrate al tipo que estuvo contigo, y yo lleve a Takuto hasta allí.**- dijo nerviosa, Kirino se levanto de la silla furioso con lagrimas en los ojos

**¡POR QUÉ!**.- exclamó

**Ranmaru cálmate por favor**.- pidió Shindou

**¡No me pidas que me calmé! ¡Quiero saber la razón por la cual me hizo eso!**.- exclamó furioso.-

**Q-Quería separarte de Takuto porque creía que no estabas a su nivel**.- dijo nerviosa empezando a sacar lagrimas.-

**¡SOLO POR ESO!.**- gritó tan fuerte que se escucho en todo el piso, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Roy por ella y por atrás un montón de los empleados curiosos.- **¡ES QUE ACASO ES MALO NO TENER DINERO COMO USTEDES! ¡ES ESO UN PECADO! ¡Dígame! ¡ES UN PECADO EL HABERME ENAMORADO DE SU HIJO!.-**

Kirino lo siento mucho

.- dijo llorando la mujer

**¡SENTIRLO NO BASTA!**.- gritó.- **¡USTED NO SABE TODO LO QUE PASE, TODO EL TIEMPO QUE ESTUVE MAL, CASI PIERDO A MIS HIJOS AL PRINCIPIO DEL EMBARAZO!**.- gritó sorprendiendo a todos los curiosos por la noticia del embarazo.- **¡USTED NO SABE TODO LO QUE SUFRÍ PENSANDO QUE ESE TIPO HABIA ABUSADO DE MI! ¡NO LO SABE! ¡NO SABE EL INFIERNO QUE FUE MI VIDA EN ESE MOMENTO!**.- el oji-cyan hubiera seguido hablando, pero un fuerte dolor en el vientre lo detuvo, haciendo que lanzara un gemido de dolor, Shindou fue en su auxilio.-

**Ranmaru… estas bien**.- Kirino iba a decir que si pero otro dolor mas fuerte que antes lo atacó, sintió algo húmedo entre las piernas, tanto el como Shindou miraron.-

**S-Shindou**.- el peligris asintió

**Vas a dar a luz Ranmaru, hay que llevarte al hospital**.- dijo nervioso empezando a caminar mientras las demás personas les abrían espacio

**P-Pero falta 1 mes**.- dijo asustado sin dejar de caminar hasta que llegaron al auto.- **Ahh**.- gimió al sentir otra contracción.- **M-Me duele.-**

Yo conduzco Takuto

.- dijo Roy tomando las llaves del auto de Shindou.- **tu ve con Kirino atrás intenta calmarlo**.- Shindou asintió y subió en la parte trasera mientras intentaba calmar a Kirino

**Ranmaru cálmate por favor.-**

Ahh

.- gimió otra vez mientras miraba a Shindou llorando.- **P-Pero y si nacen mal, si les pasa algo, no quiero que les pase nada Takuto**.- Shindou lo abrazó para consolarlo, Kirino no se negó, necesitaba todo el apoyo en ese momento.-

**Vas a ver que no pasará nada malo**.- beso su frente.- **papá puedes apresurarte, el hospital mas cercano esta cruzando la esquina**.- Roy asintió y aceleró

**T-Takuto y-yo no tengo para pagar ese hospital Ahh es muy caro.-**

No te preocupes, corre por mi cuenta, no estuve a tu lado estos 8 meses, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer

.- luego de un rato mas llegaron al hospital y unas enfermeras atendieron a Ranmaru llevándolo con el doctor.-

**¿Familiares de Kirino Ranmaru?.-**

Nosotros.

- dijeron Rose y Jhon quienes habían llegado los mas rápido posible después de enterarse

**Como esta mi hijo**.- preguntó Rose

**El parto va a dar inició pero es complicado, pero si estoy aquí es porque Kirino no deja de llamar a un tal Takuto, ¿Quién es Takuto?.-**

Soy yo

.- dijo el peligris.- **¿Qué sucede?**

Apresúrate a cambiarte, Kirino te quiere con el en este momento

.- todos en la sala se sorprendieron, Shindou miro a Rose y a Jhon

**Ve Shindou-kun**.- dijo Rose.- **Ranmaru te quiere adentro.-**

Ve

.- dijo ahora Jhon.- **Demuestra que eres hombre**.- Shindou asintió haciendo una reverencia y siguiendo al doctor, luego de un rato entro a la sala de partos en la que estaba Kirino aún despierto.-

**T-Takuto.**- le llamo el pelirosa, Shindou se apresuró a su lado tomándole la mano

**Aquí estoy Ranmaru**.- beso su frente.-

**T-Takuto, prométeme que si me pasa algo, los cuidaras.**- pidió

**No digas eso Ranmaru**.- dijo el peligris.- **Todo va a salir bien**.- beso su frente de nuevo, Kirino le miro con una sonrisa

**¿Lo prometes?**.-

**Lo juro**.- afirmo Shindou, luego de eso le pusieron la anestesia a Kirino mientras el parto daba inició, todo marchaba mucho mejor de lo que se planteaban los médicos, Shindou sintió que su corazón se le iba a volar del pecho cuando escucho el llanto del primer bebé, la enfermera corto el cordón umbilical.-

**Es un doncelsito hermoso Shindou-san.**- le entrego al bebé que lo único que tenia de parecido con el era el color de cabello, de ahí en apariencia era igual a Ranmaru pues estaba seguro de que sus ojos serian como los del pelirosa, Shindou sentía la felicidad desbordarle por todos lados

**Veo al otro bebé**.- dijo el doctor.- **Lo tengo.**- dijo feliz sacando al otro bebé cuya única diferencia con su hermano era que este tenia el pelo rosa, en otras palabras ese bebé era la copia exacta de Ranmaru, una enfermera tomo al bebé corto el cordón umbilical mientras la otra cogía al bebé peligris  
**  
¿Nacieron sanos doctor?.**- pregunto Shindou

**Si Shindou, tus hijos nacieron sanos aparentemente, pero al ser prematuros deben estar en la incubadora un tiempo.-**

¿Y Ranmaru?.-

El esta perfectamente, lo trasladaremos a una habitación aproximadamente estará despertando en una horas, felicitaciones

.- sonrió, Shindou también sonrió ante el nuevo regalo que le daba la vida

* * *

Kirino se encontraba aun dormido ya en una de las habitaciones del hospital, Shindou no se había separado de el ni un solo momento, no quería hacerlo

**Shindou-kun**.- llamó una voz proveniente desde la puerta, el peligris miró para ver entrar a Rose y a Jhon

**Rose-san, Jhon-san si vienen a decirme que me vaya, enserio no lo voy a hacer, no voy a separarme de Ranmaru, ya cometí ese error una vez y no pienso volver a hacerlo.**- dijo pero Rose y Jhon solo lo miraron con una sonrisa

**No íbamos a pedirte que te fueras Shindou**.- dijo tranquilamente Rose.- **Nosotros sabemos que ante todo tu amas a Ranmaru.-**

Lo amo mas que a mi propia vida

.- lo que Shindou, Rose y Jhon no sabían era que Kirino ya estaba consciente y escuchando lo que decían.- **Y puede que nunca llegue a perdonarme por lo que paso, mas bien ni yo se si algún día yo mismo llegue a perdonarme a mi mismo por dudar de el.**- dijo acariciando sus cabellos

**¿Y tu mamá Shindou-kun?**.- preguntó Jhon, Shindou puso una expresión de tristeza

**No se si alguna vez llegue a perdonarla, creo que hace tiempo dejo de ser una madre y una esposa, se empezó a distanciar de mi y de mi papá, no se cuanto mas aguante mi padre, ya hablo conmigo y cree que lo mejor para el y para mi mama sería divorciarse**.- dijo sorprendiendo a todos en la sala, pero Kirino igual tuvo que quedarse callado.-

**Lo siento mucho Shindou-kun**.- dijo Jhon pero el peligris negó con una pequeña sonrisa triste

**No, hay veces enserio en las que ni ellos mismos se aguantan entre si, yo estoy de acuerdo con esto, me duele, pero lo mejor para ambos es separarse para que no haya mas peleas**.- el peligris volteo a ver a Ranmaru.- **Aún no se como, pero quiero volver a tener una vida feliz como la que tenía hace tiempo, se que ya nada será como antes, pero quiero intentar hacer de mi vida algo parecido y… solo con Ranmaru y mis hijos podre hacerlo.-**

Takuto

.- pensó Kirino mientras empezaba a moverse, haciendo reaccionar a todos los presentes

**Shindou-kun, creo que necesitan hablar, con permiso**.- y sin decir mas ambos mayores salieron de la habitación

**Ta…ku…to**.- dijo entrecortadamente Kirino abriendo sus ojos

**Aquí estoy Ranmaru**.- dijo el peligris sentándose en la silla que estaba al lado de la cama.-

**A…acércate**.- dijo casi en un susurró, el peligris confundido lo hizo y cuando estuvo cerca del rostro del pelirosa, este paso sus brazos por su cuello acercándose mas para besarlo, el peligris se sorprendió, pero eso no evito que correspondiera suavemente a ese beso que tanto ansiaba desde hace mucho tiempo, cuando se separaron, el pelirosa le sonrío dulcemente y lo abrazo

**Te extrañe tanto… todo este tiempo**.- dijo con unas pequeñas lagrimas, el peligris se separo de el confundido

**Espera… ¿No estabas enojado conmigo?**.- dijo mientras limpiaba las lagrimas del oji-cyan con sus dedos

**Si…aún me duele que hayas desconfiado de mi, pero…creo que me duele mas que estemos separados**.- dijo un poco sonrojado

**Entonces… eso quiere decir que podemos volver a intentarlo.**- pregunto el peligris emocionado

**Si**.- dijo alegremente el pelirosa.- **Empecemos de nuevo Takuto.**- dijo feliz antes de que el peligris lo volviera a besar  
**  
Te amo Ranmaru.**- beso su mejilla

**Te amo Takuto**.- sonrió el pelirosa

**Permiso**.- entraron dos enfermeras a la habitación con los mellizos

**¿Son ellos?**.- preguntó emocionado Ranmaru

**Si**.- dijo cogiendo al bebe peligris y dándoselo al oji-cyan mientras el cogía al bebé pelirosa

**Con permiso**.- dijeron las enfermeras y se retiraron

**Y ya pensaste en algún nombre para ellos Ranmaru?**.- pregunto Shindou

**Si**.- dijo el pelirosa.- **Este bebé que tengo yo se llamara Ryo…como tu abuelo y el bebé que tienes tu se llamara Han como el mío ¿qué te parece?.-**

Me parecen unos nombres perfectos Ranmaru

.- dijo feliz mientras se acercaba para besarle pero antes de eso la puerta se abrió bruscamente dejando ver a Roy.- **¿Papá?**

Takuto… tu madre…tuvo un accidente… choco contra otro coche, esta muy mal… no le queda tiempo… quiere verlos… a los 4

.- dijo agitadamente, Shindou abrió los ojos con impresión.-

**¡QUÉ!**.- exclamaron tanto Shindou como Kirino

**Quiere verlos, necesita hablar con ustedes, por favor, cumplan su última voluntad**.- dijo en un sollozo, Shindou miro a Kirino y este asintió, con cuidado coloco a Kirino en la silla de ruedas mientras le daba a los dos bebés dirigiéndose hasta la habitación de su madre, entraron y vieron a Mai muy pero muy mal, con un montón de golpes, heridas, vendas, Mai al verlos entrar sonrió mínimamente

**A…acérquense por favor**.- pidió, Shindou empujo un poco mas la silla hasta quedar cerca de la cama.- **A…a mi ya no me queda tiempo, la vida me paga de esta manera todo el daño que les hice**.- dijo empezando a soltar lagrimas al igual que Shindou y Kirino.- **Ellos… son mis nietos**.- dijo viendo a los bebés, Kirino asintió.- **Que pena que no podre verlos crecer**.- dijo soltando mas lagrimas, luego dirigió su mirada a los otros.- **T-Takuto, Kirino q…quiero que me perdonen, por favor necesito su perdón para poder irme en paz.-**

M-Mai-san

.- sollozo Kirino.- **Lo… lo que me hizo fue horrible… p-pero yo no soy… una persona rencorosa… la perdono… y le prometo que le hablare muy bien de usted a mis hijos**.- Mai sonrió y miro a Shindou

**¿Y tu Takuto?.-**

No…tengo nada que perdonarte mama.

- dijo tomándole la mano.-** e-eres mi madre y…siempre lo serás**.- beso su frente.- **te amo.-**

G…gracias... ahora… puedo irme tranquila

.- dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos para nunca mas volverlos a abrir, Shindou se desplomó en el suelo llorando en las piernas de Kirino mientras este trataba de calmarlo.-

**Takuto**.- susurró.- **Donde quiera que este ahora, siempre nos cuidara tenlo por seguro, madre es madre y de donde sea siempre velara por sus hijos.**- Shindou miro el cuerpo de su madre mientras se levantaba.-

**T…tienes razón, donde quiera que vayas… espéranos… algún día nos volveremos a ver**.- dijo dándole un beso en la frente antes de cubrir su cuerpo con la sabana.- **Algún día…-**

* * *

_**8 años después**_

**Abuelita**.- dijo alegremente la voz de Han mirando la tumba de Mai.- **Hoy es nuestro cumpleaños y tu aniversario, no se de que pero igualmente**.- dijo abrazando a su hermano.-

**Si, papá siempre habla tan bien de ti, a los 3**.- dijo Ryo abrazando a su hermano menor Takuto, que era la copia exacta de su padre.- **Dice que tu nos querías mucho, lastima que nunca te pudimos conocer.-**

Si abuelita

.- dijo el pequeño Takuto.- **Pero papá y mamá siempre dicen que algún día te conoceremos**.- sonrío dulcemente

**Niños**.- llamo la voz de Ranmaru quien llegaba con Shindou.- **Despídanse de su abuelita que nos tenemos que ir al aeropuerto**.- sonrío el pelirosa, los pequeños asintieron.-

**Nos vemos abuelita**.- hicieron una reverencia y salieron corriendo hasta el auto dejando a los dos adultos ahí, Shindou y Kirino se acercaron y se agacharon.-

**Mamá… tenemos una noticia que darte.**- sonrío Takuto mientras tocaba el vientre un poco abultado de Kirino.- **Vamos a tener otro bebé y es una niña esta vez**.- dijo feliz.- **la llamaremos como tu querias que se llamara tu primera nieta, Aiko **.- sonrió.- **tal vez esta sea la última vez que vengamos a visitarte en un largo tiempo mamá.**- dijo un poco triste.- **Nos vamos a Francia… voy a manejar la sucursal de las empresas Shindou de París y Ranmaru abrirá un nuevo restaurante al estilo japonés alla.**- rió un poco junto al pelirosa

**Mai-san.**- empezó Kirino.- **como se lo prometí… siempre le he hablado bien de usted a mis hijos, la quieren mucho, y esta niña que viene en camino no será la excepción, ojala pudiera abrazarlos**.- dijo sonriendo tristemente

**Mamá, sabes que te amo y… aunque no pase por aquí tan seguido siempre te tendré en mi corazón**.- dijo depositando un beso en el retrato de su madre.- **Hasta pronto**.- dijo haciendo reverencia mientras se levantaba siendo imitado por Ranmaru

**Entonces Takuto… ¿estamos listos para cruzar la página?**.- preguntó enrollando sus brazos en el cuello del otro.-

**Si, Ranmaru**.- dijo viendo la tumba de su madre por última vez.- **Estamos listos para cruzar la página**.- dijo depositando un beso en los labios del otro.- **Hasta pronto… mamá**.- dijo tomando la mano del pelirosa dejando entrever sus anillos de matrimonio, se dirigieron al auto y arrancaron.-

**Mami**.- llamó el pequeño Takuto.- **Donde estará la abuelita Mai ahora**.- Ranmaru viro un poco su cabeza para ver a los niños.-

**Su abuelita Mai, siempre estará aquí**.- puso su mano en su pecho.- **en su corazón, nunca olviden que ella los ama y los cuida de donde quiera que este**.- dijo sonriéndoles dulcemente

**Si**.- dijo Shindou.- **Su abuela siempre estará con ustedes**.- sonrío un poco.- **y bien niños ¿qué es lo primero que quieren hacer cuando lleguemos a París?.-**

La Torre Eifel/Notre Dame/El Louvre

.- dijeron Takuto, Han y Ryo respectivamente haciendo reir a sus padres

**Que hacer primero es lo de menos chicos**.- sonrió Kirino.- **Haremos todas las cosas que quieran, igual tiempo en Francia es lo que mas tenemos, y ¿ustedes saben un poco de francés no?.-**

Bien sûr, il est français

(1).- dijo Han alegremente

**Le français est ma deuxième langue préférée** (2).- dijo ahora Ryo de igual manera

**Je veux manger des crêpes** (3).- dijo ahora el pequeño Takuto haciendo reir a todos en el auto

**Nous aimons vous les gars** (4).- dijeron ahora Shindou y Kirino con una sonrisa

**Nous aimons aussi les** (5).- respondieron los niños, un rato después llegaron al aeropuerto y embarcaron.-

**Bien**.- dijo Shindou.- **este es el primer día del resto de nuestras vidas.**- dijo sonriendo a su familia mientras abordaban el avión privado y este arrancaba al rato después, era como había dicho Shindou el primer día del resto de sus vidas, porque adaptarse a un nuevo país y a un nuevo ambiente no es fácil, pero con apoyo y especialmente amor, todo se puede lograr, la vida es cuesta arriba… pero la vista es genial…

* * *

**(1):** Por supuesto que se francés

**(2):** El francés es mi segundo idioma preferido

**(3):** Quiero comer crepes

**(4):** Los amamos chicos

**(5):** Nosotros también los amamos

**bieeen creo que este es el shot mas largo que e escrito xD espero les haya gustado, si les gusta comenten que eso me hace feliz :DDD me voy**

Yane~


End file.
